The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of items, such as drugs, and more particularly, a system and apparatus for the dispensing of items such as drugs, including an apparatus for storing, transporting, receiving, refilling, and tracking drugs through their channels of distribution.
It is known in the art to dispense drugs at a healthcare location or other care facility through an automated dispensing machine, for example, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,875. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,875 are hereby incorporated by reference herein. As described in that patent, a pharmacist or pharmacist technician arranges for drugs to be moved to each automated dispensing machine and be manually placed into drawers, and more particularly, pockets within those drawers for later removal and administration by doctors and nursing staff. The patent referred to above describes the benefits of such an approach, as well as the drawbacks of previously known systems for accomplishing similar purposes.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a unique receptacle having a bottom and a plurality of sides and an attached top that may be actuated to open to expose the contents of the receptacle. The receptacle further includes an information storage device, such as a memory chip, for storing information regarding the contents of the receptacle.
In a preferred embodiment, the receptacle includes an electronic actuated latch for the top opening that opens upon receipt of required information to be inputted by an operator. The latch affords a safety solution for the receptacle through the entire process of medication distribution, that an unauthorized person cannot gain access to the receptacle other than by vandalizing the receptacle.
The unique receptacle of the present invention may be adapted to reside in an automated dispensing machine along with a plurality of other like receptacles. The receptacles are preferably configured in such a way to allow for an efficient and optimum placement within the dispensing machine for access by an operator, such as a nurse or doctor or other authorized individual. In this embodiment, each receptacle preferably contains individual packages of particular drugs, drug kits, medical supplies, or combinations of these. Individual receptacles may have multiple types of drugs or medical supplies for one particular patient or a plurality of the same type of drug or medical supply for use with several patients. In this embodiment of the invention, the receptacles each contain associated hardware to support information about the contents of the receptacle in the automated dispensing machine. Likewise, the data entry device associated with the automated dispensing machine enables an operator to enter certain requested information, such as operator identification information or requested drug information or patient identification information, which will then be electronically transmitted to the appropriate receptacle within the automated dispensing machine which actuates the latch to open the top of the appropriate receptacle for access by the operator. All of the information for these transactions are maintained by the system, so that a record of the operator, patient, drug requested, receptacle accessed, etc. is available.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system is described in which the receptacles are loaded with particular items at a batch facility then "programmed" with a memory chip containing information. Information about the items loaded into each receptacle may be stored in information storage devices that may be integral to each receptacle and/or information about the items loaded into each receptacle may be put in bar code form on a bar code label and placed on the receptacle. The receptacles with the items now contained within them are then closed and transported to a receiving station, such as a pharmacy at a healthcare facility. There, information regarding the contents of each receptacle may be obtained from the receptacle's information storage device. In another embodiment, information regarding the contents of each receptacle may be scanned with a hand-held scanner reading a bar code label that was placed on each receptacle at the batch facility. Data obtained from the information storage device and/or from scanning the bar code labels may be stored in a computer at the receiving station for inventory control purposes. The same computer at the receiving station may be in communication with automated dispensing machines, even though the automated dispensing machines may be at a remote location from the receiving station computer. As users/operators of the automated dispensing machine enter information to gain access to the contents of the receptacles within the automated dispensing machine, the operator-entered information may be delivered to the receiving station computer to maintain a real-time inventory of each receptacle in each automated dispensing machine. The receptacle's information storage device may also maintain real-time inventory of the receptacle's contents as users/operators gain access to the contents of the receptacle.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a manual refill cart is provided with a surface to receive receptacles. This refill device is used when filling receptacles with drugs from inventory (e.g., in the hospital pharmacy). The manual refill cart may have on board electronic connections for facilitating communication between each receptacle and a computer in association with the cart.
The manual refill cart may have a bar code scanner attached to it to scan the bar codes on the unit dose packages of drugs to be loaded into the receptacle. The information from the bar coded packages of drugs is transferred from the bar code scanner and into the computer of the refill cart and/or into the memory chip of the receptacle. This enables the memory chip to maintain the information about the items stored in the receptacle.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of known approaches to drug distribution. There is no manual operation needed for bagging or unbagging medications at the nurses station for later use with patients. The receptacle of the present invention may arrive at the nurses station ready for use with patients without further handling of the drugs until administration to the patient. The receptacle also allows for fewer human errors in drug handling. In known systems, a drawer of drugs may open exposing several pockets with different drug varieties. With the preferred embodiment of the present invention only one receptacle opens at a time exposing only the drugs in that receptacle. Loading of receptacles is safer too. Since typically only one type of drug would be placed in each receptacle there is less chance that a person loading that one type of drug will accidentally load a second variety in the same receptacle. Because the tops of the receptacles are preferably sealed closed until opened automatically upon receipt of an authorized signal at a delivery station, it greatly lessens the need for skilled staff to handle the receptacles. In other words, if the receptacle cannot be opened without proper receipt of signals from a delivery station, such as a dispensing machine, then there is less need to have sophisticated personnel for transport of the receptacles.
The present invention may also be an intelligent receptacle. In a preferred embodiment, information about the contents may be integral to the receptacle, such as by bar code or by electronic chip that is machine readable. This enables tracking of the contents, such as lot numbers and expiration dates of the contents, for example. When this information is ported to the dispensing machine and then to a central computer system, expiration dates of each drug in each receptacle may be monitored for replacement at the proper time.
A unique latch may also be employed with the receptacles. The latch may be comprised of bimetallic wire which contracts when it is heated by current. Upon contraction the wire pulls to one side and opens the latch allowing a spring to pop the lid open.
Several other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the attached drawings of the invention and the claims.